This is a prospective study of aerobic exercise and weight training of frail older adults. Subjects will be recruited from the FAST study and will be randomly assigned to three interventions: low impact aerobic training (walking), weight training or health education. This study will examine the influence of exercise or weight training on glucose metabolism.